


pleasent

by callme_captain



Series: Hybrid Boys :3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, puppy jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Seungmin's been busy with work, resulting in his puppy being home alone most of the time. Seungmin decides to surprise him one morning for putting up with it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Hybrid Boys :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	pleasent

**Author's Note:**

> my one way ticket into hell, thank you very much

Seungmin walks down the stairs on light feet, not wanting to alert his sleeping puppy quite yet. Jisung’s been home alone almost all day for the past week, Seungmin too busy with work. He wants to give him a little surprise when he wakes up, someone one on one time.

Seungmin gently gets on the couch, trying not to move the pup in the slightest. He knows Jisung is a decently heavy sleeper, but he’s still cautious, he wants nothing to ruin this.

Seungmin slips his plain white T-shirt over his head, sighing as the cold air hits him. His puppy is going to love this. 

Seungmin slides his underwear down his legs, the only other thing he was wearing with his shirt. He's already getting hard just at the thought of his plans. 

Seungmin lies down on their L shaped couch, Jisung on the opposite side of him as he starts, spreading his legs apart.

Seungmin slicks his fingers up with his small bottle of lube, and starts prodding his entrance with one finger. Seungmin sighs in content as he slips it in and moves it back and forth, quickly adding a second finger when he doesn’t feel satisfied with one. 

He over dramatizes his moans, hoping to wake his puppy up. Jisung is a golden retriever hybrid, he’s super loyal and just as playful. But if there’s one thing he loves, he loves going down on his boyfriend. 

Seungmin's not even sure its legal to have a hybrid as a romantic or sexual partner in Korea. He shrugs, he knows a lot of people who do it and none of them are being stopped. Also he's in love, you can't take that away from him.

Seungmin sees Jisung’s folded ear twitch slightly when he lets out a particularly loud moan.

The dog opens his brown eyes blearily, trying to blink the sleep out of them. His ears perk up when he hears more moans, eyes trying to focus on where it’s coming from. 

His eyes land on his boyfriend, legs wide open as he stretches himself on his own fingers, head thrown back on the arm rest with a look of concentration on his face. 

Jisung’s tail starts wagging back and forth at high speed with excitement, whacking the couch with a loud thump. Seungmin looks up at the sound, seeing his puppy eyeing him with his large round eyes.

“Good morning pup.” Seungmin sighs out, looking at the hybrid with hooded eyes. Jisung immediately crawls over, placing his hands on his lovers knees, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to feel him.

“Nuh uh, did I say you could touch?” Seungmin asks. Oh so they’re doing this today. Jisung shakes his head back and forth, sitting back on his heels.

“Good boy.” Seungmin smirks, going to add a third finger. He gasps, eyes falling shut. Oh it’s been too long. His work schedule has been hectic, and Chan has been staying late which means Seungmin feels pressured to take care of him and make sure he doesn’t die from lack of self care. Thats usually Woojin or Jeongin's job, but they're both so exhausted they're almost always asleep on one of Chan's studio couches. Seungmin fills in for them.

Seungmin finally pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his thigh. Jisung still sits obediently, but he’s still eyeing Seungmin like he’s something to devour. Seungmin smirks while running a hand down his smooth torso. If he's looking at him like something to devour, thats exactly what his good boy will get.

“Come eat Minnie out, yeah?” Seungmin asks while spreading his legs further. Jisung doesn’t skip a beat, diving in between the younger boys legs. Seungmin moans out when he feels the hybrids wet tongue against his hole, licking and sucking eagerly. 

Jisung drives his tongue in as far as it will go into Seungmin’s entrance, fucking him with the wet muscle. After a while of Jisung going crazy on his hole, Seungmin snaps his fingers. Jisung immediately pulls back, sitting back on his heels. The humans going to cum if he keeps that up.

“You’re such a good boy~” Seungmin praises, scratching behind the dogs fluffy ears. Jisung melts. Two things he loves: ear rubs, and praise. He loves being a good boy. 

“Now,” Seungmin lays back down, smirk spreading across his face, “Fuck your owner like you mean it.” Jisung let’s out an excited yap, going full puppy mode and non verbal. He always does when Seungmin treats him like this, like he's a pet. He knows he isn't, and Seungmin would never treat him as such outside of this, but its ok. He enjoys it.

Jisung lines himself up quickly, pushing in with no hesitation. All of Seungmin’s life he knew he was a top, and always thought that’s the role he’d take. Dominating from the top. But after meeting Jisung, and letting the dog fuck him when he was going through a rut just to help him... he’s got a big cock, long and thick. Seungmin realizes he’s can dom just fine from the bottom. 

Seungmin moans at the feeling of the pup entering him quickly, not giving him any time to adjust before he’s thrusting in lazily. 

“Oh come on, you call that fucking? Give me more.” Seungmin growls out in a commanding tone. Jisung obeys, picking up speed. Seungmin moans at the feeling, loving the quick pace the hybrid has set. Nothing will compare to when the pup is in a rut, but he can try his best. Seungmin still doesn’t feel satisfied after a second frowning deeply. How does he get his pup to go faster? An idea pops into Seungmin’s mind, this will work.

“Puppy,” Seungmin coos, “Give me everything you have and I’ll let you come inside.” Seungmin doesn’t fancy people coming inside, it leaves a mess and it’s hard to clean up. But if it means he gets his boyfriend to go faster, it’s worth it. 

Jisung’s pupils dilate at the words, a small growl starting up in the throat. He pounds into Seungmin like there’s no tomorrow, dragging extremely loud moans from the younger. He’s gonna get a noise complaint. He could care less right now though.

Jisung drives his big cock into Seungmin’s prostate, bringing tears to the humans eyes. His dick fills him up so nicely, always giving him that extra stretch he needs, reaching down so deep. 

Jisung bends Seungmin in half, animalistic side coming out as he wants to drive himself in deeper. Seungmin doesn’t tell him off, head too far gone to care. Seungmin looks down, moaning when he sees the head of Jisung’s dick poking through his stomach from the weird angle he’s bent at. 

“Sungie~” Seungmin gasps out, feeling himself getting closer. Jisung doesn’t respond, but keeps driving himself in at an insane pace, eager to fill his human. Seungmin arches off the couch with a shout, coming all over his own stomach. Jisung doesn’t stop, not reaching his peak yet.

“Jisung, please-“ Seungmin gasps, over sensitivity taking his body. Jisung is too far gone to listen, pounding in, bruises are bound to show up on his hips and ass tomorrow, and there’s no way he’s walking. Its all worth it, he keeps telling himself.

“Come on baby,” Seungmin groans, trying not to get hard again.

“Come inside pup, come for your owner.” Jisung growls, burying himself in one last time before releasing, the bulge in Seungmin’s stomach increasing. Jisung collapses, still thrusting in lazily to ride out his high, ears and tail twitching. They both sit there panting, come covering Seungmin's chest, and getting on Jisung's from how he's lying on top of him.

Jisung brings his hand down to Seungmin’s stomach, feeling the bulge where his dick lays. Fascinated. He then bends down, licking at Seungmin’s chest where all his come had landed from the angle he was at. Seungmin groans as the elder licks him clean. The pup then collapses on top of him again, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Sungie, are you going to pull out?” Seungmin asks in a tired voice. Jisung shakes his head.

“You’re warm, and I just want to sleep.” Any other day, Seungmin would’ve demanded he pulled out, but he feels so full right now, and it’s actually pleasant. He closes his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep with his pup still buried deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> uu u u h
> 
> Feel free to leave leave SFW or NSFW suggestions for this AU,
> 
> And follow me on Twitter where I post art work for this AU:3 and give me suggestions on what to draw my boys doing, I'm unoriginal:')
> 
> TWITTER:@callme_captainn


End file.
